User talk:ARC Trooper 3
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 00:08, 19 March 2006 (UTC) Personal images Greetings. Regarding to the two images your uploaded, as found in our immediate deletion policy: "Any material (image, audio file, et al.) that has been uploaded and stored on Memory Alpha that is not directly related to an article or the project subject to immediate deletion. This includes items used for your personal User: pages. See what Memory Alpha is not." Therefore, I regret to inform you, those images will have to be removed. --Alan del Beccio 00:08, 19 March 2006 (UTC) : I am going to have to remove Image:ARC Trooper 3.jpg and Image:Ep2 ARC.jpg now, in accordance to this web sites policies. If you wish, you may host these images offsite to this website, by simply posting the image web URL in your user page. --Alan del Beccio 00:30, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Um, if you can read this, I need that to put in the article about me. At least the Ep2 ARC.jpg one. --ARC Trooper 3 22:28, 20 March 2006 (UTC) : As I stated above, "Any material (image, audio file, et al.) that has been uploaded and stored on Memory Alpha that is not directly related to an article or the project subject to immediate deletion. This includes items used for your personal User: pages. See what Memory Alpha is not." Your image is not a Star Trek related image, nor is it related to this websites primary project: Star Trek. Neither of those images you uploaded are relevent to this site. Again, as I stated above, "If you wish, you may host these images offsite to this website, by simply posting the image web URL in your user page." --Alan del Beccio 17:00, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Oh. Okay. NP. Thx for the answer. --ARC Trooper 3 01:20, 24 March 2006 (UTC)